Dolor, perversión y placer
by qaroinlove
Summary: Porque Jane es más que unas simples definiciones, más que unas simples silabas tratando de describir lo que siente, porque es mas que dolor, perversión y placer... regalo para ingi...


**_Dolor, perversión y placer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>los gemelos son propiedad deStephanie Meyer y esta historia es mía.

**Summary;** Porque jane es más que unas simples definiciones, más que unas simples silabas tratando de describir lo que siente, porque es mas que dolor, perversión y placer.

**Advertencia:** temas fuertes, incesto, un poco de ooc (creo).

**N/A: **este escrito es para una amiga mía que es _INGI _no me resistí a escribir algo sobre lo que te gusta, no soy tan buena como tu, pero espero y te guste con cariño para ti ahh y algún detallito que se me haya pasado se los agradeceré que me lo hagan saber y si terminan de leerlo me harán feliz y un review salva a una inocente barra de chocolate de ser devorada por causa de depresión.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolor<strong>

Hay muchas maneras y formas de infringir dolor tanto físico como mental y Jane lo sabe muy bien, porque ella tiene ese peculiar don.

Ella observa a su victima y con una sola palabra es capaz de llevarlo al borde de la locura inmediata.

—Dolor—apenas susurra melodiosamente.

Y el vampiro o humano cae retorciéndose de dolor, uno que es más fuerte que el estar quemándote vivo si eres humano ó que es más intenso que el dolor que produce el renacer a la inmortalidad.

Todos le temen, incluso Aro por eso le cumple todos sus caprichos porque sabe que es mejor tenerla de su lado que en su contra.

Pero lo que nadie sabe es que ella también siente _dolor_ y no físico, si no uno que supera en creces el dolor que ella aplica a sus victimas, Jane siente el terrible dolor del amor prohibido y no es que sea un vampiro que tenga pareja o sea algún insignificante humano no, es algo más complicado que eso, si no que esta enamorada de su alma gemela mas específicamente de Alec su gemelo y eso complica mucho las cosa por no decir que es _casi _imposible.

Por eso Jane _comparte_ con otros sus _sentimientos_.

Pero Jane ha encontrado una manera de demostrarle su amor a Alec diciendo que, que mejor compartir todo con el por eso tienen pequeños encuentros desde pequeños besos asta los mas pasionales encuentros y eso aminora un poco su _dolor_.

**Perversión**

—El amor que sientes por él esta prohibido, es una equivocación es ¡una perversión! Y mas los encuentros que sostienes con él—grita su conciencia (porque si tiene y su vos es como la de Alec).

Pero ¿Por qué es prohibido un sentimiento tan puro y noble? ¿Acaso querer sentirse amada es tan malo que es considerado una perversión? Pero ¿En si que es perversión? Académicamente hablando es la desviación de algún acto.

Pero para Jane esto no aplica, no ella es superior al mero hecho de la definición, para ella es un simple juego de silabas porque este sentimiento que alberga en su muerto corazón es mas que una estúpida definición, es un sentimiento puro a pesar que ella es un demonio disfrazado de ángel y se supone que ella no siente, al menos ante los demás por que cuando esta con Alec su Alec, es tan vulnerable como cuando era una simple humana y eso solo él puede verlo, vale tal vez ese sentimiento llamado amor sea prohibido ó equivocado pero ¿acaso lo prohibido no es lo que mas disfrutamos?.

Por eso disfruta compartiendo momentos con su Alec.

**Placer**

Para Jane el oír los desgarradores gritos de sus victimas es tan placentero como para un (suculento) humano escuchar la más suave melodía o la mejor composición del más suave instrumento.

Es su diversión, su gusto ver como sus victimas caen al suelo provocado por el dolor. Al verlos en el suelo tan vulnerables hace que Jane se jacte de su tan preciado don aquel que le otorga poder, placer y liberación.

El poder de hacer y tener todo lo que desea sin restricciones.

Para Jane esta palabra llamada placer cobra un nuevo significado, un nuevo sentido. Tal vez piensen que es algo perverso sentir placer al torturar a sus victimas pero a Jane no le importa eso, bueno no le importa nada de lo que piensen sobre ella ni siquiera el mismísimo Aro, oh pero lo que nunca soportaría fuera que Alec, su Alec pensara eso de ella.

Pero lo que mas le provoca placer a Jane es estar cercas de su Alec, incluso a él le hace sufrir un poco, ella no se deja dominar no ella es la que domina la que dirige porque cuando comparten un beso ella es la que marca el ritmo y la pasión del mismo.

Jane succiona, saborea y memoriza el sabor de los labios de su Alec e incluso muerde con desmesurada pasión que si fuera humano Alec ya no tendría labios…

Y no se diga en la intimidad ella dirige, presiona, marca e incluso encaja sus uñas en la espalda de su Alec o muerde sus hombros y en esos momentos es cuando Alec agradece ser un inmortal.

Jane ama el placer que siente cuando provoca dolor.

Incluso Aro lo reconoce, por eso la llama su ángel obscuro, si porque Jane es un ángel pero no cualquier ángel, es uno de gran belleza y encanto obscuro. Jane es hermosamente letal y eso le agrada.

Porque para Jane el dolor es perversamente placentero y planea mantenerlo así por siempre junto a su Alec.

Con cariño

qaro


End file.
